Novas Esperanças
by Amanda13
Summary: Depois de dois anos,os componentes da extinta Sociedade do Anel se reencontram e precisam achar a esperança para um novo mundo.Sem guerras,sem ódio.Mas para isso precisarão da ajuda de um certo alguém.O problema é que esse certo alguém não sabe o q


Novas Esperanças  
  
  
  
Já estava escurecendo,o céu já começava a ganhar um tom alaranjado e o Sol já começava a dar seu lugar para a Lua. Ele conseguia sentir que alguma coisa estava errada,todos da antiga Sociedade do Anel haviam sido chamados, e aquilo não poderia ser uma coisa boa.Não poderia mesmo. Alguma coisa havia assustado seu cavalo sempre tão calmo.Olhou para trás e pros lados,mas nada viu.Quando olhou para frente se assustou,uma pessoa apareceu do nada em frente ao seu cavalo,mas não muito perto,era uma mulher.Uma mulher muito estranha,aparentava ter cerca de 20 anos,com roupas pretas e um sobretudo que ia até os seus pés preto também.Não pode deixar de reparar em sua beleza.Grandes e expressivos olhos azuis e cabelos negríssimos até o meio das costas em contraste com sua pele branca.Alta e encorpada.O olhava com uma cara estranha.Ele não a reconhecia e não conseguia saber se era inimiga ou amiga,apontou sua flecha em sua direção,assustado.Mas o que o mais assustava era que não a havia escutado,mesmo com seus ouvidos e olhos élficos tão aguçados não havia sequer escutado um ruído de que alguém se aproximava. Ela pareceu se divertir o vendo com sua flecha afiadíssima apontada pra ela. Abaixe essa arama e venha lutar comigo como um homem. Como posso ter certeza de que não me atacará com uma espada ou até mesmo com um arco? Você consegue ver algum tipo de saliência na minha roupa,que indique que existe algum tipo de arma escondido? Ele olhou para o seu corpo e não pode deixar de pensar que seu corpo era realmente bonito.Afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e constatou de que ela não estava armada,à não ser que ela soubesse esconder coisas muito bem em seu interior. Qual seu nome? Legolas Greenleaf .E o seu? Michelly.Mas alguns me chamam de Huntress. Huntress? Exatamente. E porquê?É alguma tipo de caçadora? Pode se dizer que sim.Quando estou de bom-humor. Se é uma caçadora,porque não carrega nenhuma arma contigo? Porque eu sou arma. De repente ela o atacou,lhe socando no rosto,ele não soube o que fazer,pois foi pego de surpresa,mas logo revidou e os dois estavam lutando ferozmente. "Ela é muito forte para uma garota." Pensou.Alguma coisa estranha ela tinha. Depois de lutarem por cerca de vinte minutos,ela o pegou pelo pescoço e o jogou no chão violentamente,e ele sentiu que com certeza havia quebrado alguma coisa.A garota colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e o apertou,o fazendo ficar sem ar.Ela começou a sorrir cinicamente e ele estranhou essa atitude. Vai pedir arrego ou quer que eu te estrangule até a morte? Arrego? -Ele respondeu com a pouca vez que lhe restava.O que é arrego? Você não sabe o que é arrego? -Ela falou,divertidamente,o que de fato o irritou muito.Onde você vive?Numa caverna? Ela,finalmente,o soltou,depois do que pareceu ser séculos. Claro que não.Somente anões vivem em cavernas.Eu moro em Mirkwood. Mirkwood?Que merda é isso? Ele se assustou com as palavras de Michelly.Como ela não sabia o que era Mirkwood? Você não sabe o que é Mirkwood?Onde você vive? Olha quem fala.Não sabe nem o que é arrego.E respondendo a sua pergunta eu vivia no Brasil,mas me mudei recentemente pra Inglaterra,por causa do trabalho do meu pai. Brasil,Inglaterra?Que lugares são esses?Nunca ouvi falar desses lugares na Terra-Média.E olha que a conheço muito bem. Terra-Média?Que diabos é Terra-Média? Não se faça de engraçadinha.Todos sabem o que é Terra-Média. E,aparentemente,todos sabem o que é Brasil ou Inglaterra. Legolas estava começando a se irritar com o jeito petulante da garota.Ela estava caçoando dele,sem dúvida nenhuma. Terra-Média é o lugar em que vivemos.O lugar que você está,exatamente agora.Isso é uma floresta da Terra-Média. Acho que não.Eu estava há algum tempo atrás,num bosque perseguindo um hamtaiia,aí---Legolas a interrompeu: Hamtaiia?Você estava perseguindo um hamtaiia? Era o que eu estava dizendo,antes de você me interromper -uma Michelly muito irritada respondeu. Hamtaiias não são para perseguir,são para fugir deles. Fugir?Eu não fujo de nada,nem de ninguém.E além do mais,ele estava me irritando. Porque você o perseguiu? Porque se eu não o perseguisse,ninguém o faria.E,acho que não levo o título de Huntress por nada. Você é estranha. Eu sei.Como estava dizendo,eu o estava perseguindo quando começou uma ventania muito forte e um tipo de portal foi aberto na minha frente.Quando olhei melhor,vi essa floresta.Fui me afastando do portal,pra não ter o perigo de eu cair nele.Só que o portal me puxou eu parei aqui.Andei por cerca de duas semanas sem nenhum lugar pra ir,até que encontrei você. Mas,você apareceu do nada em frente ao meu cavalo,sem fazer barulho nenhum. Eu costumo ser bastante silenciosa e rápida,Logelas. Legolas. Tanto faz. O que importa é que eu tenho a audição e a visão muito aguçadas.Posso ver e ouvir qualquer coisa á quilômetros de distancia. É porque você nunca me conheceu. Aquilo bastava.Legolas estava realmente muito irritado com o jeito daquela garota,não importa que ela era,não podia tratá-lo assim. Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim?Você deveria tratar as pessoas com mais respeito,sabia? Sabia.Mas você não precisa ficar tão irritado,Ligelos--- LEGOLAS! Ta,não precisa gritar. -Falou calmamente,o que irritou muito Legolas.Só tente entender a minha situação.Estou aqui há quase três semanas,não faço a mínima de que lugar é esse,quem é você ou porque você tem essas orelhas pontudas,vi animais que nunca havia visto em toda a minha vida.Estou longe da minha família,dos meus amigos,de lugares ou pessoas que eu conheço,estou há três semanas sem comer direito,estou descabelada,cansada,suja e desesperada.Então não me peça pra ser educada. Ela falou isso de uma vez só e lágrimas começavam a brotar e a cair de seus olhos sem sua permissão.Legolas a olhou e sentiu pena dela,devia estar passando por algo realmente muito ruim. Você quer ir pra Valfenda comigo? O que é Valfenda? A cidade dos elfos. Elfos?O que são elfos? Você não sabe? Não tenho a mínima idéia,Lígulas. Legolas. Desculpa,é que seu nome é bem estranho. Tudo bem.Elfos são....bem,eu. Você? É. Você é um elfo? Sou. Achei que elfos eram feios. Porque? Sei lá.Mas você até que é bem bonitão. Obrigado. -Legolas havia ficado um pouco envergonhado com o elogio de Michelly.Mas você vem? Claro. Ótimo,vamos Ele ia ajudá-la a subir no cavalo,mas ela foi mais rápida e já estava lá.Ele sorriu e subiu no cavalo.Cavalgou mais rápido e em pouco tempo estavam em frente aos portões de Valfenda.Ela seria muito útil a qualquer coisa que tivessem que enfrentar,sendo rápida,silenciosa e forte daquele jeito.Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu,ele realmente esperava que não fosse grave. 


End file.
